


[Artwork] Stranded

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Implied Relationships, Manip, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: John and Teyla are stranded on a planet far away from home, without any chance to be rescued by their friends...





	

 

Follow [this link](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net/uploads/fieldcovermoonegao9lpbkd.jpg) to get an better resolution.


End file.
